heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-02-17 - The League's Limits
Floating around the Earth was the Watch Tower. The various maitenance crew moved around the base. Despite the noise they caused, to Superman everything felt quiet. His blue eyes were focused on staring out of the windows. Earth had his attention. At times the planet looked so small way up high. When he was at the farm around the age of five all Superman could have done was stare up at the stars. From the ground they looked so small. From way up high it was his home that looked tiny. It put things into perspective. He had called the other leaguers together. Deep down Superman was unsure who was going to show up. Crossing his arms the red cape draped over most of the blue body suit. From a distance he could have been confused for a general or even a dictator looking over his territory. Sometimes the alien uniform looked cold no matter how warm his smile was. The suit did have ties to his homeworld so Superman was attached to it. He hoped his actions said otherwise. For now, Diana was one of the first members to arrive over in the conference room. Her arms crossed, gazing about then and finishing her time over on Monitor Duty. Having called down to the Embassy she would be running somewhat late for her charity appearance due to League Business, and she would be down there as soon as it was dealt with. Gazing over, giving a nod, "Kal-El. Is something the matter?" Heading into the conference room and giving the others her full attention. Stepping out from one of the shadows in the corner of the room, a man swathed in dark grey and black looks upon two of the most renown, and powerful heroes the world knows. Unlike Diana, he does not seem to care if something is bothering Kal-El. "This had better be important," he says, gruffly. Superman's gaze didn't leave the planet as Diana walked in. Even the concern in her voice didn't move his gaze. "I'm just reminding myself why we do these things, Diana. Everything looks so small from up here," he smiled at her then turned his attention back to the world. A voice caused him to turn. The shock didn't show on his face, but inwardly Superman was surprised Batman heeded the call. "I was calling the team together because we need to work like a unit. The Titans have shown themselves more than we have. On one hand we should be proud. The other it reminded me that we need to be there for the world too. That's why I assembled the troops," Superman nodded to Batman. "Thank you for coming." Red boots carried him to the conference and he looked to the other two. Sitting down at the chair with the symbol of Hope on Kryptona he looked at the other two. "What's the status on Gotham?" he figured to start there. Figure out how the world was then tackle the problems it had until an emergency pulled them away. Wonder Woman glances over at Batman, and then moves over to take her position then as she sits down and lets her eyes gaze over. "So, are we being reproached for not being as active as we should and tending to our own affairs, or is there something grander in the air that the rest of us have been missing that you're wanting to bring to our attention? Or is this more to keep ourselves coordinated with what is going on with the other's rogues galleries?" Diana sits, and crosses her legs then. IF she were someone but her there might be the rhytmic tapping of fingers, but instead there is just questioning glances. Batman levels his eyes at Superman. "Gotham is protected," is his short, concise answer. He adds, a moment after, "The less the Justice League," still not referencing himself entirely as a part of it, "Shows themselves, the better." "Coordination only. This isn't a reprimand," Superman pushed his fingers together as he sat down. "And your neck of the woods Diana?" Superman asked. His eyes went to Batman, who seemed to be in a foul mood. "Why do you say that about the League? You know you should be full time. You're one of the most capable heroes on the planet," Superman knew these comments weren't going to be taken well. Still, he had to say it. Batman was part time for a reason and Superman knew that. It didn't mean he wasn't going to ask. Wonder Woman Quickly interjects herself, "We respect that Gotham is your.. Turf, Batman, and we would not operate there without your permission unless there was a state of extreme emergency." Quickly turning her attention back over to Superman. "All is well generally. Some of the Titans are planning a trip to Themyscira so if they do I might be away for a few days to monitor them. Circe is laying low for the moment. As is Ares. Hades is content to sulk in his Netherworld." "Because this," Batman gestures, briefly, "Is dangerous. We. Are dangerous." It's a subject which he's had discussion with Kal-El before, no doubt. And Diana. And he doesn't feel the need to be entirely verbose on the subject. There is a brief glance to Diana, as she speaks of taking a few of the Titans to Themiscyra. "Someone will need to keep watch. I will send Black Robin to the tower. Doctor Light is still out there. They have been watching for him." He doesn't speak to what he's doing, but by that statement, clearly, it's not looking for Arthur Light. "I see the Bat is being the resident wet blanket again," says a voice from the entrance. Orin Atlanson - Aquaman - is standing there in his usual Atlantean vest and pants, with a towel slung around his neck as he dries his hair with his left hand (the magical one). "Apologies," he tells his friends as he approaches. "Affairs of state. What have I missed?" In his right hand he carries a device that resembles a fan-shaped seashell. Superman was quiet as Wonder Woman and Batman spoke. "Take as long as you need, Diana. Push Supergirl," he paused and looked at the representative to the U.N., "-Hard.-" It was rare when a Kryptonian got a chance to cut loose while training. Being on an island of Amazons would have pushed Kara in ways that would have made her regret Superman making such a request without her knowing. Then Batman's words came out. His blue eyes focused on the Dark Knight, "Just like every villain is dangerous. Just like every punk with a gun is dangerous. There are checks and balances to this team. You are one of the biggest. People like you, Hawkman and even GreenArrow keep us balance. They remind us when we teeter on crossing lines. The second one of us crosses that line you would be there to stop us, right?" Superman looked to Batman knowing the answer would have been a "Yes." Orin came in and his tensions cut through the tension. He looked toward the Atlantean, "Coordination. Tell us how Atlantis fairs," it was good to see the blonde haired king. However, an odd gaze was given to the seashell. Everything was a seashell from Orin's world. The thing could have bene a fan or a communicator for all Superman knew. There is what might pass for a quiet laugh over from Diana at the comment of Aquaman, "I will do so, Kal-El, and I will tell her that you said so she knows whom to blame on that end. If not I'm sure that Artemis will." She goes to sit after nodding at Batman's elaboration of the Titans and Black Robin as she goes to rest her hands over. "And w'ell have to check in with the rest of the League as well for their individual status, though that is not an immediate priority.." She muses, "As well as perhaps we could make inquiries with theWildCATS?" She glances over at Kal-El for his assessment. "Otherwise, there is a whole other world out there that we are not always on top of." Batman doesn't give his agreement to Superman's words. He had, in the past, afterall, threatened Kal-El with just that, if the Man of Steel ever got out of line. He looks over towards Orin, as the man makes light of his mood, and scowls further. "You are aware," he asks Orin, "That Black Manta stole seismic equipment from Kord Industrie, are you not? You should be." His expression remains grim. Orin's countenance darkens. Thanks for that, Batman, he projects a little tersely. It is not so much the theft as it is the perpetrator that affects the sea-monarch so. "I am aware," he says darkly. "But not that it was Manta... Here." Orin reaches over to the shell and traces a finger along a single ridge. A holographic image appears projected in the air above the table, depicting firstly a map of the Eastern Seaboard of the U.S.A. The image is mostly blue and green, but with pulsing red areas at locations along the coast. "Firstly, Kal - as Diana knows, a number of aquatic sentients have attempted raids upon the surface..." He pauses, to pull the towel off his neck and drop it to the ground beside his chair. "So we thought. They're not attempting to raid. They're attempting to flee. We have already lost one of our safe-zones -for the refugees. The... legacy of the Merge." The image changes - to an area deep underwater: it looks like it used to be a settlement, but now the buildings are damaged, and it looks as if the water itself is... polluted. Orin continues: "Seismic activity has been detected in some areas, but we are spread too thin to chase them all down. My gut tells me it is deliberate." Superman's looks intrigued as he was making notes about the Titans and Black Robin when Orin started his presentation. A lot of questions flowed through Superman's mind. Then it started to focus on one detail: The Merge. He remembered. "What can we do to help?" was Supermans' concern. There were now bridges in the sea to worry about. It wasn't out of the question to see if the seismic activity had a foreign origin. Whether it was just a natural one as the world handed something that was completely unnatural, or an an entirely unnatural origin remianed to be seen. With Gotham off limits and Themyscara quiet, Atlantis seemed like an obvious choice to help out. Metropolis was currently calm. The occassional breakout from Stryker's, but it was nothing that needed the League presence. That could have changed at any given time. Until further notice it seemed Atlantis was the place needed league. "It is not spillover." Exactly how much Batman knows, he keeps to himself. For the most part. Or even how he came to the deduction, but there's dead certainty in his voice. "It was only a matter of time before someone tried to manipulate the rifts," he says, darkly. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulls out a small gadget that he places in the center of table after tapping a few keys. An image gets displayed of the known 'rifts' on the upside of the world in a pink color. And the known rifts in the world in green that are beneath the sea. "Black Manta may be trying to open more rifts," he states, briskly. He looks pointedly at Orin. "And if he can expand them enough, it could force your Atantis and the other to - co-exist in the same time-space area." Orin groans. He really groans. Such is his reaction to the mere thought of "co-existing" with the other Earth's Atlantis. The monarch's eyes fall closed, and he takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his lips. A few moments later, he opens his eyes again and reaches across to deactivate his 'holo-shell' device. "You should be aware of the... consequences of putting me in the same space with that other guy," he remarks slowly. "I don't want to think of the repercussions if our domains start to Merge again... Thank you, Batman. Just when my head was starting to hurt less." The sea-monarch (reluctant sea-monarch) sits back in his chair and lifts his chin, his jaw set and eyes stony. "As I see it, two things need to be done: Manta needs to be found, and stopped. I have tried using the Hand to scry him, but the Sea is in too much turmoil. The... pain is difficult to pinpoint. Secondly, Namor needs to be warned - but not by me. The last time anyone tried to mess with interdimensional bridges, they were not working alone. If Manta is stirring up trouble here, then someone may be doing the same over there, too." And he falls silent. Superamn was silent for a long time. Diana had more valid questions. They were running through his mind. Then Batman's analysis came. Deep down the Kryptonian questioned how deep Batman's network went. He had readouts of fault lines in Atlantean Territory that was on the cusp of a potential war with another Atlantis. It was DAMNED impressive. However there was one question burning through Superman's mind and it hadn't been asked. "What if Manta's preying on the other Atlantis because this one's too strong?" They knew nothing of the other King of Atlantis. After being beaten so many times over the alien wondered if Black Manta went on to the easier prey. He still would have had a kingdom to rule, it still would have been an Altantis. Some criminals were content to have cheap knock offs. Manta was smart and cunning, but Superman wndered if the other Atlantis still gave off ocean readings then felt it Manta could have settled for the Silver Medal. Remembering well some of her encounters with the beings of the other world, Diana gives a nod, "Given the.. Dimensional chaos that can happen when we interact with others from the realm, sending someone else is likely a safe precaution." She is not sure how these 'samesouls' work, other than that when some beings meet, there is chaos and entropy as a result. "Batman, you are -sure- of this? Sure that this is not thigns bubbling over to the surface, but a premeditated effort by villains to try and cause more breaches? I will not ask how you know, merely to confirm it." Her words are soft. "I am certain that Black Manta is behind these events," confirms Batman, his mouth an expressionless line and the eyes in the cowl betraying nothing. Even Superman's hearing won't detect so much as a flutter in his blood pressure. "The data leads me to the rest." He looks at each of them, pointedly. How often, afterall, is Batman wrong? "He's right." Orin - his elbows resting upon the tabletop now, hands clasped and head bowed in thought - slowly lifts his chin and looks around the table at the senior members of the 'League. "This was inevitable - another attack upon the bridges." The man's lip curls into a sneer of contempt, an uncommon expression for him. "It's no coincidence that it would be the Oceans first of all: and I don't mean Black Manta's mad vendetta against me. Namor almost certainly knows something is up, and that... arrogant princeling is just as likely to blame us - to blame me - for interfering with his territory. We could end up battling one of our allies, not just our enemies." Orin lays his hands down upon the table, and lets out a breath. "I'm going to have to confer with the other Watchmen. Batman's eyes and ears don't cover quite everything - no offense. I'll take with J'onnz, and - " Orin stops. He purses his lips. He frowns. Then he glares. "J'onnz, I really wish you wouldn't do that," he says out loud, despite the fact that the Martian Manhunter isn't in the room. There is a slight pause, and the King of the Seven Seas lets out a snort. "Fine. J'onn... says hello. He recommends we use a bridge not underwater, if we're to send people over. And Manta needs to be found - yes, J'onn we already know that. And... oh." Orin blushes. He looks at Diana. "He likes your hair." Superman knew Batman was rarely wrong. If he was wrong it usually involved how to handle people or costumes. Information and reading people he was completely accurate. Sometimes Kryptonian technology couldn't have competed with the sheer resources Batman had behind him. "Tell me more about this Namor," Superman wanted to know what could have been expected from this Atlantean since he was brought up. It was a rare time that Diana would be in complete agreement with Orin, "He is insufferable, arrogant, and immensely self-righteous. Nothing at all like -our- King here." Otherwise, crossing her arms and giving a nod, and otherwise her eyes twinkling in half a laugh over at Manhunter's statement, "Please inform him I say thank you for the compliment and wish him well for his patrol." Orin smirks - if only to keep from sticking out his tongue at Wonder Woman (no king should ever do that) - and then he smiles. "Done." To Superman he turns his head and offers a light shrug of his shoulders. "There is little to add to Diana's assessment. We already know that super-powered beings in the other Earth are... less than adored (in general). To be fair, Namor and his people have been given an even harder time by the land-dwellers than I have." He pauses. "Do not tell him I said so. As for other information about him... He is Atlantean royalty - and just like me that grants him powers above even his own kind. He can also..." Orin's face contorts into a frown of puzzlement. "Fly. Don't ask me how. There have been... numerous skirmishes with the surface, and during the Merge, well - he blamed the surface, first. Then he blamed me. Now... I think he blames everyone. He's strong Kal." The blond-haired king shrugs again and folds his arms across his chest. "All communication with him is by proxy, and contrary to popular opinion..." Orin mock-glares at Diana. "I'm nothing like him. I won't let it come to a war between our realms, though. You can count on that." "And here I thought Orin was overconfident," Superman said jokingly. He remembered some of Orin's first meetings with people. The flying bit did earn a bit of an eyebrow rraise, "Jealous?" Again the Kryptonian was playing. "So some of League should help with the holesthemselves. Stop the causes. The other should act as an envoy to the other world. Aquaman you're part of the Envoy. Diana I say you go there too. Two people in position such as the both of yorus may sway him." Thinking on it Superman was slowly assembling a team in hismind of people that could have gone down below to fight a threat if it was necessary. There's a sigh from Diana, "We should have more data first before we assemble a team to send over. I'd like to have something more concrete than supposition before we go to the risk of having to send a formal party. Particularly wtih the dangers we face on the other side. So that means if at all possible we should deal with Manta first and try and ascertain what his goals are. At that point, if we feel the necessity we can go for a full contact or if we find things are dangerous we'll be ready to go through wtih the initiative. But I'm not sure we have specifics at this time. I trust Batman explicitly, but we need to figure out exactly what Manta's scheme is, and any others he might be allied with." "I think you're right about a team Diana, but I expect Batman's next report to be more thorough than Manhunter's," Superman was honest. He trusted the alien hero. Yet Batman was just extremely thorough. "We need to prevent this from turning into the world war of the sea." Sighing he looked down for a moemnt as if thinking about all the other things that could have happened too like a world overlapping with one another. There'sa quick rise up from Diana, "ORin!" Making sure that he's all right, even as all the energy seems to have fled him from his exhaustion, "We should take him down to the medical bay to check him out." She gave a nod over at Kal-El, "We'll put together a team to investigate things on this end. We'll coordinate wtih the Titans to try and cover more ground. And if we have to we'll ask the WILDCats for assistance a swell." Diana did not trust them nor the Authority, but if it came to her pride or risking leaving corners unturned when another dimensional crisis was in the making, she would swallow it. "For now, we'll have to start with what we have. Pursuing Manta and investigating further leads and putting together a science team on this end of the world."